Fio Germi
Fiolina "Fio" Germi is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Slug series. She made her debut in Metal Slug 2. Character Summary "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." '- Fio's pet phrase.'' Fio is the only daughter of a wealthy Italian family. The Germi family was historically a military family, so of course Fio's father wished for the first child to be a strong son. However, following a difficult birth, her mother became unable to bear additional children. This was the first time in Germi history that the family had a female heir. Due to family tradition, she was required to become a soldier, so she was made to join the Government Forces. The complete opposite of Eri, Fio was raised by loving parents and possesses a quiet demeanor. She studied chiropractics and acupuncture in university and is thinking of becoming a sports doctor in the future. For a seasoned warrior, on occasion Fio will display an almost childlike naivete and exuberance. Her victory pose is a pure example. Aside from her tonfa and hatchet, she also pushes enemies away in fear. Skills In Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7/XX, Fio is skilled with the special weapons. She starts every mission equipped with a Heavy Machine Gun, and she receives 50% more weapon ammunition. In the games' easiest setting, her pistol is replaced with the Big Heavy Machine Gun. She also awards 10,000 points for a Teddy Bear, double the normal points for that item. Appearance Fio has brown/orange hair in a ponytail and has brown eyes. She wears glasses, a tan vest with a white tanktop underneath, brown short shorts held by a belt, light brown knee pads, socks and brown army boots. Voice Actresses *Kanako Morikado - The King of Fighters '99 Evolution and 2000 *Ryoko Nakano (credited as Aikel) - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *Melissa Ex - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (English voice), Metal Slug 3D Crossover Appearances ''King of Fighters 2000'' Fio Germi appears in King of Fighters 2000 as Vanessa's Another Striker. When summoned in combat she will arrive via parachute and land on the opponent. She will then salute and flee. If the opponent is still nearby then she will shove the opponent away before retreating. ''SNK Vs. Capcom: CHAOS'' Fio makes a very small appearance in the Mars Person's ending of the game alongside Marco and Eri as they move into battle against the Mars People that are attacking New York. ''NeoGeo Battle Coliseum'' When Marco Rossi wins a battle one of his victory poses involves having Fio, Eri and Tarma teleport in and stand by his side. During Marco's ending, Fio and the rest of the PF squad and S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S aid Marco in seizing control of the coliseum before WAREZ can eliminate evidence of its involvement in making deals with corrupt members of the government. They are unfortunately unable to find General Donald Morden who they believe was operating in alliance with WAREZ. ''King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2'' Fio Germi is an unlockable playable character in Maximum Impact 2 but plays no role in the storyline. When fighting against Ralf Jones, Clark Still and Leona Heidern, she mistakes them for her teammates Marco, Tarma and Eri, respectively. During battle she makes use of Grenades, Fire Bombs, the Heavy Machine Gun, the Drop Shot and her Tomahawk. ''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS'' An obtainable card character card is that of Fio Germi. Her special ability is to allow the player to roll a dice and then multiply the result by 100 and regain that much of her health points. Her card is very rare and is ranked A'' for its rarity. This is the second highest rank beneath ''S. ''Days of Memories Fio is one of the girls that can be dated in the second game of this dating sim series. Fio does not appear again in the sequels. Other Games Metal Slug 3D Fio is the fourth and final playable character in this game, where she is playable after completing the 8th mission. In this game, she first appeared in a cutscene where Allen O'Neil and an army of Di-Cokka's are attacking a Regular Army base in a desert. Fio and Eri tries to fight them off, only to get killed instantly by explosive missiles. Later on, a revived Fio reunites with Eri, Marco and Tarma in the middle of the Arctic sea using one of Morden's battle ships that she stole. Now reunited, Fio and her friends stage an assault to Morden's base where Marco commands Fio to keep the base secured. Metal Slug Defense Fio is a standard unit unlocked by completing Africa in World 1. Her close-range attack is a smack of her tonfa, her long-range is a single pistol shot, and her special is a single Rocket Launcher shot. A Christmas variant gives Fio stronger attacks caused by slight anger of a sortie interrupting her holidays. Saving Fio by rescuing all POWs reduces all units' production rate. Saving her zombie form increases AP gained from defeating enemy units. Metal Slug Attack Fio is a Normal unit unlocked by completing China in Standard Mode. Parts of Fio can be found in the MSP Crank, POW Shop, Normal Shops, and as a random drop in Elite 1-4. Her third skill replaces her pistol with the Rocket Laucher after she delpoys her special first. Her fourth skill gives all Regular Army units a mobility boost if placed on a deck. Fio has five variants: Everlasting Summer, Christmas, Lightning, Valentine, and Special. *'Everlasting Summer Fio (Super Rare) has her in beach clothes. She dons the Big Rocket Launcher that explodes into three mines. Her stronger firearms were formed by her slight peeveness by the Pirates interrupting her and Eri's vacation in the "Pirates Attack" Extra Ops. *'Christmas Fio' (Super Rare) has her in a Santa dress with her hair down. When her fourth skill is unlocked, she shoots multiple rockets upwards that soon drop down on an angle at enemy units. *'Lightning Fio' (Super Rare) has her in blue clothes. Her long-range attack has her Thunder Clouds hovering towards the closest enemy units. Her special is a randomly traveling shot from the Thunder Shot. These weapons were made for aquatic battles, like Fio's mission from the "Pirate's Ghost" Extra Ops. Fio is teamed up with Roberto Nicola for this mission. *'Valentine Fio' (Rare) has her in pink cooking clothes with a different ponytail style. Her tonfa is replaced by a chocolate covered whisk. Her special is throwing healing chocolate boxes onto her allies. Fio is very picky on food, so the chocolates were made by her using the finest local ingredients. *'Special Fio' (Rare) has her in dark blue clothes, piloting a red Slug Flyer. Her long-range attack is to fire a burst of vulcan fire towards a single targer. Her special is a burst of missiles. If the Flyer is shot down, Fio parachutes out carrying a Rocket Launcher. *'Fio for Liberty' (Super Rare) has her in a dark purple latex bodysuit and fights with a mechanical combat suit inspired by the Metal Device Project. Trivia *Both she and Eri Kasamoto were the first women to be introduced in the heroes team (formerly composed only by the males Marco and Tarma), in ''Metal Slug 2''. *In Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug 4, Fio has Eri's death scream. *Fio has slightly different victory animations between games. Metal Slug 2 does not have her making a "V Sign", while Metal Slug 6 to Metal Slug XX skips the animation where she leans forward for a bit only when equipped with a handgun. *One of her favorite drinks is Ice Tea (Queen Mary) and her Blood Type is O. *She has been on certain recon missions with Leona Heidern, and they're good friends from that point. *Fio has been one of the most notable characters in the series, the first being Marco. * She, Red Eye, Clark, and Alisa are the only playable characters who wear a cap. * There is an unused victory pose sprite animation found in Metal Slug 2 where she jumps up and down just like Eri's victory pose. This animation, however, actually gets used in Metal Slug Attack after she uses the Mystery Crank's "Medal Crank". Gallery File:Fio-MS2.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 2' File:Fio-MSX.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug X' File:Fio-MS3.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 3' Fio Posing Artwork.jpg Fio Portrait Artwork.jpg|'A portrait of Fio' Eri & Fio Artwork.jpg|'Fio eating a sandwich on the battlefield with Eri' Eri & Fio Swimsuit Artwork.jpg|'Designs for Fio and Eri for underwater missions' Fio Peace Forever! Artwork.jpg Fio Full Body Artwork.jpg Fio Full Body 2 Artwork.jpg Fio & Camel Slug Artwork.jpg|'Fio riding the SV-Camel' Eri & Fio Chibi Artwork.jpg|'Fio and Eri posing' File:Fat_Player_Artwork.jpg|'Fat versions of Fio and Eri' File:Fio-MS4.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 4' File:Fio-MS5.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 5' File:Fiolina Germi.png|'Fio in Metal Slug 6' FioGermi official artwork.png|'Fio Germi' official artwork MetalSlug7MarcoFio.jpg|'Marco and Fio in Metal Slug 7' File:Fio-MSA.png|'Fio card from Metal Slug Advance' Card_073_MSAdvance.png|'Fio's card description in Metal Slug Advance' File:FioCardNGP.png|'Fio cards from SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash' File:FioCardDS.png|'Fio card from SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS' File:Fio-MS3D.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 3D' File:Fio-MI2.jpg|'Fio in The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2' File:Fio-TypeA.png|'Fio in Metal Slug Type-A' File:Fio-MSZ.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug Zero' Fio_MSSV001.jpg|'Fio's info box from Metal Slug SV-001' File:FioMS3P.png|'Fio in Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko)' Fio_Germi_Character_Select_MSlug_2X.png|Fio in character select screen of Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3 File:ms_slot4.png|'Fio in Smart Phone' File:MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|'Fio in Metal Slug Defense' fiometalslug4.jpg|Fio at the character select screen in Metal Slug 4. Fio-MSXXOL.png|'Fio in Metal Slug XX Online' Unit_illust_298.png|'Everlasting Summer Fio in Metal Slug Attack' Unit_illust_408.png|'Christmas Fio in Metal Slug Attack' Unit_illust_498.png|'Lightning Fio in Metal Slug Attack' DVh8cwIU8AAOXz5.png|'Valentine Fio in Metal Slug Attack' Special_Fio_MSA_illust.png|'Special Fio in Metal Slug Attack' unit_illust_936.png|'Super Devil Fio' in Metal Slug Defense Fio ver. Liberty.png|'Fio for Liberty' in Metal Slug Attack DVkb9uNU8AA6TdM.jpg|'Valentine Fio concept art' Fio-Falcoon.jpg|Illustration by Falcoon Fio_MS_Pachinko.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug SV-001' Category:Female characters